Many electronic components within integrated circuits are sensitive to electrostatic discharge (ESD) and other forms of voltage spikes. An ESD event is a sudden flow of electricity between two or more objects. The electrical flow can be initiated in several ways, such as electrical contact, a short, or a dielectric breakdown. The static electricity developed by walking across a carpet can be enough to damage some devices, where static electricity often has very high voltage. In many cases, an ESD event will damage or destroy one or more electronic components in an integrated circuit, and ESD events are common.
Various techniques are used to prevent electronic component damage due to ESD events. For example, manufacturers may utilize electrostatic protective areas that are essentially free of static electricity. This can involve several measures, such as avoiding the use of highly charging materials, grounding objects and/or workers, and controlling humidity. Many integrated circuits are transported in special containers that help prevent damage from ESD events, such as anti-static bags that include partially conductive plastics or other conductive materials. However, it may be difficult or impossible to prevent ESD events for integrated circuits in use. For example, an integrated circuit included in a motor vehicle is exposed to many different conditions with the motor vehicle, so prevention of ESD events is difficult. Some integrated circuits include design features to protect electronic components, but such protection has limits.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with electronic components that are capable of withstanding sudden flows of electricity without damage, and methods of producing the same. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with high voltage transistors that are resistant to ESD damage, and methods of producing the same. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiment will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.